This invention relates to a roof vent device for providing air intake to roof ventilating systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a vent for the valley of a roof, which is the inside corner on a roof, wherein a maximum volume of air is brought in.
Ventilation is conventionally provided in residential and light commercial buildings through the use of soffit vents. The soffit is the band of ceiling-like area covering the bottom of the roof overhang. A soffit vent is a strip vent or the like installed in the soffit to ventilate the attic and the roof to provide air circulation in this otherwise enclosed space. However, some buildings with soffit vents have been ineffectual due to clogging of the vents, due to insulation or accumulation of leaves and the like that cover the vent openings, or when paint is applied to the structure. In many cases there is not enough air introduced into the enclosed area to provide adequate venting.
A variety of devices have been proposed to supply air to the attic, including louvered vents or ridge vents located in the portion of the structure at or near the ridge of the roof. Also used are gable vents and turbines located on the roof structure. None of these designs optimize air ventilation in the attic. Louvered vents operate only on the top of the roof. Turbines require a hole in the shingles, increasing risk of water penetration. Also, turbines require energy for operation.
At the present time, roof vents are mounted along the roof ridge to provide a vent from the attic area of a house or other structure, to reduce the build-up of heat in the summer. While venting roofs is a necessary part of house construction, use of auxiliary vents are not cost effective. Specifically, the use of separate exhaust fans and vents adds significant cost to the dwelling and have considerably shorter effective life-spans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,627 provides a ventilated roof construction that permits air circulation beneath shingles, thus stalling deterioration. Other proposals have focused on the roof ridge using tapered designs that are exposed to the outside of the building. No practical efforts have been effective in aiding venting without exposing the device to be employed to the outside environment.
It would be a great advantage if an improved vent device could be provided that would reduce high summer temperatures in attics, thus increasing shingle life and decreased air conditioner usage.
Another advantage would be achieved if damage from the formation of ice dams on roofs during the winter months would be avoided, thus preventing freeze/thaw situations aggravated by attic heat
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved roof vent for use in an attic.
Another object is to provide a vent device that is easy to install in conventional roof construction, utilizing conventional roof decking construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vent device maximizing the amount of air brought into an attic in both summer and winter, without the use of additional power or energy.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
It has now been discovered that the above and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished in the following manner. The unique aspect of this invention is the use of a roof valley vent.
The device of the present invention is to be used at that point in the roof where the valley or inside corners of a roof extend from the soffit to the roof ridge.
The device functions such that when used at the valley, a maximum amount of air is introduced into the attic and the least amount of heat contrast between the inside and outside of the roof is achieved.
The material used to construct this valley vent device comprises a larger support surface that is mounted in contact with the standard valley flashings conventionally used in building construction. The support surface extends axially along the hip beam of the roof where it is joined by the jack rafters. At least one and preferably two additional layers not as wide as the support surface but axially equal in length increase the space between the hip beam and the central axis of the device. The additional layers do not extend as far as the central portion or central axis of the support surface, thus creating an open space between the hip beam and the support surface. Located at this central axis is a pivot point in the support surface, so that the support surface is able to pivot to conform to any valley flashing used. The angle is not important, other than it is necessary to provide a flush surface for engagement with the valley flashing.
The present invention is admirably suited for buildings in which a cathedral interior ceiling exists, since these valley constructions have herein been found to be particularly critical in achieving effective venting of the attic associated with the cathedral ceiling.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
For a more complete understanding of the invention, reference is hereby made to the drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of the design of the present invention, with the device as it would be installed shown in solid lines and bending to conform to the valley flashing also illustrated; and
FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of the device installed on the valley of a roof structure.